


gay people die

by zzzomby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Chaos, Crack Fic, Gay, I’m so mad I posted this but something glitched so now I have 2 repost, Joke Fic, Lemon Demon, M/M, My trains, Naegi slander :), SCPs - Freeform, Two Trucks - Freeform, Wow, gay people, i have to retype all these tags ugh, idk man, mondo x togami, mondogami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzomby/pseuds/zzzomby
Summary: Okay so I wanted to write Mondogami so I asked my friend for a prompt and they said “scp” but I gave up one sentence in 😍‼️
Relationships: Oowada Mondo/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. gay people

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in the tags I posted this earlier but half the text got deleted for some reason so I have to repost it 🙄🙄 if the text gets killed again I’ll just put in in another chapter eugh

“Hey! Togami, Mondo, Ishimaru, you wanna hang out after school?” Togami turned around to see the familiar face of Naegi.

“Why would I hang out with... you?” Togami scoffed. 

“Pls🥺” naegi pleaded

“Sure! 🙂’ Taka said being nice

“Beuhthat suck”s mondo said

*house*’’

“Movie time 😁😁: negagi said turning on shark tales

“Oka-“ suddenly togamis phone got a notif “Theres an sco in the area uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”

“OHHHH FRICK WHAT THE” ishiamru started to panic”

“WHAT” MONDO SCREMED AND RAN TO LOOKED OUTSIDE

“YOU IMBECILE FONT LOOK OUTSIDE” TIGAMI yelled

“BRUH?/??”

“I GOTTA GO SEE IF THE REST OF OUR CLASSMATES ARE OKAY and like that ishimaru zoomed out the door but is a alive because he’s cool

“Oh no! Taka w-w-w-w-w—w-wait!” Naegi rain after him but then suddenly fricking died because the scp said ‘natural selection 😁”

“😨😨😨😨😨😨😨😨” <\- Togami  
“AYO I ER UH” 


	2. The text got cut. I had to make two more chapters. I’m so. Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE TEXT GOT CUT AGAIN 😡😡 IDK WHY UGH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rest of the fic because ao3 hates me 😍😍

They both went into the basement because it was undergorund duh and hid behind the sofa and played monokuma dance udg 10 hours wait no uh uh uh

“brO what the frick.”

“this is why we don’t hang out with Naegi.” Togami rolled 👁 

“Why did you roll? ?? /?”BABAHAHAHAHAHHAHAABEUDIXOS mondo commented.

“ThAT WAS MY EYE IDIOT?”

“..ok”

“er uh”

“🤙🤙”

“I thimk we might die tbh”

“yea uh”

“Hey mondo.”

“what byakuya togami featurd ij the game trigger happy havoc of the-“

“close moyh heathen”

“😡👁”

“EYE EMOJI VEGGEGD”

“SHUT UP THATS NOT IN CHARACTER

“inthought that said cancer”

“Anyway, I er uh. We might die here.” Togami said looking at the floor”

“I still don’t understand why t]you rolled 🙁”

“Bfor4 we die can I have ur touch tone telephone number?”

“no u have it alredy 

“I’m saying I like u nerd 🤬

“yo rlly that’s kinda gay

“Ur right worry”

“*sorry”

“Haha you can’t spell”

then the bad,ent lights turned on.

“AYO WHAT THE? ?/?” mondo jumped up into the sky

Togami passed out on the ground from shock

turns out it was just leon 😄

“GET PRANKED NERDS” Leon loled 

So there’s no scps?? Mondo asked 

“Yep lmao “ Leon CHUCKLED.

“IM GONNA BEAT YOU TO DEATH YOU HEKCING NERD.”

“aha! please don’t. Also why is Togami dead

Togami arised “I’m not”

“Cool”

“WAIT IF THERE WAS NO SCPS WHAT KILLED NAEGI???” Togami died again

“WHAT??” leon yelled before also getting killed

“He’s 💀”

Tog arised again “that sucked...”

“fr....”

They walked upstair and saw Taka dead

“TAKA DEAD?/?”

Tala arised. “Oh sorry lmao I was practising for theater class 😋😋😋😋”

“Oh cool” mondo smild 

Anyways gotta blast” ishiamur ran away

“Ah,” mon

“So uh what did you think about me confrsssing my love to you”

“pretty cool”

Before we die can we hand hold” 😳 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE TEXT WAS CUT A G A I N ??????? Fine I’ll make another chapter I am so mad


	3. IM SO MAD WHY DOES THE TEXT KEEP DYING ISTG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so MAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go again

“😳😳sure..” 

*hand hold*

Scp walked in 

“Scp here?? Why’d u kill leoné...”

“he dissed me”

“oh

“Anyways uh wow I can’t belive you guys are a couple 😁😁😁😁

“Please leave” togami daid 

“Alr nerd” scp whip nae naed 

“umb”

“Thanks for hand hold with me mondo”

“Np”

Follow me on twitter”

“jay”

“DANPLAN FAN!!!”

“yes 🤗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That felt so short and dumb hegdhdhs

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed


End file.
